


芙朵拉终极美味！

by Qigeshaminga



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-25 03:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20369602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qigeshaminga/pseuds/Qigeshaminga





	1. Chapter 1

赤狼节，加尔古·马库大修道院。  
刚刚结束训练的帝弥托利从杜笃手上接过汗巾，随意在额头上擦了擦。这一周的青狮学级提前半日完成了整周的课程。趁着这一难得空闲的下午，菲利克斯迫不及待地约了帝弥托利去了训练场。他们枪剑相交，交手了几回合却不分胜负。帝弥托利在训练中谨慎地防守着菲利克斯的进攻。这是他的作风，却令他的对手有些不爽，那名剑客总是寻求着更酣畅的对决。这场持久战没过多久就被菲利克斯放弃，他扔下了剑走出了训练室。  
帝弥托利明白为什么，他曾经看到过贝雷特与菲利克斯的模拟战。他们拿着剑，剑技在训练场上交错得眼花缭乱，在一旁围观就能令人心潮澎湃。菲利克斯没有赢过，却被他老师的剑术彻底挑起了兴趣，最近一段时间甚至没有跟别人交手的意愿。菲利克斯提前离开了，帝弥托利也觉得不爽快，他对着杜笃说道：“如果你有空的话，晚上再陪我来一趟训练场吧。”  
杜笃点了点头。帝弥托利突然听到一阵脚步声，转身望去，发现了一个熟悉的身影。那个身影一身黑衣，还有着一头深色的头发。  
“那是……老师，对吧？”  
修道院的厅廊很大，贝雷特没有发现在站角落边的帝弥托利和杜笃。  
“特地独自外出，真是罕见。”  
快到晚饭时间了，而今天也不是商人拜访大修道院的日子。帝弥托利思索着，却看到贝雷特的披风飘起的那一瞬，那之下藏着的天帝之剑。  
“老师应该没有外出的计划。很在意吗，殿下？”  
帝弥托利望着贝雷特离开的方向：“是啊，该怎么说呢……”  
想着把那天帝之剑，他的心中涌上些烦躁感。帝弥托利继续说道：“我有点忐忑不安，先集合学级的大家吧——把武器也带过来。”  
  
赤红之谷。  
青狮学级赶到赤红谷时，贝雷特正在被两只魔兽夹击。  
“老师！”  
帝弥托利下意识地大喊。贝雷特的动作凝滞了一瞬，可他没时间去确认发生了什么。耳边魔兽的嘶吼声被无限地放大，他看准时机将天帝之剑插入魔兽的额头，在那只怪兽还在嘶吼的时候顺势将它的身体扔向另一只魔兽，在它们挣扎在一起时使用火魔法将它们烧死。  
“老师看起来不用我们帮助。”  
看到这一幕，帝弥托利身边的梅尔塞德斯轻声说着。帝弥托利点点头：“但是他可能会受伤，那时候拜托你了。我们先去和老师汇合。”  
贝雷特将天帝之剑从魔兽的尸体中抽出，向他的学生们走了过来。无论是讨伐盗贼团还是叛军，贝雷特总是能冷静地指挥他们。就算有时需要拿起剑，他也从没沾上过血。而现在魔物的血不仅浸满了天帝之剑，还溅上了他的脸。不知为何，帝弥托利觉得沾了血的贝雷特的脸色更阴沉了些。  
“老师——！”  
完全没发现贝雷特的异状，雅妮特一边挥手一边呼唤着。而他们的老师却大喊着：“后面！”  
帝弥托利在反应过来前就出手了，他的枪抵在偷袭他们的那只巨鸟的爪子上。  
那只鸟长的像鹰，却是用纹章石制造出来的魔兽。正常的鸟类不会长成飞龙一样的体型，也不会见到人就伸出利爪疯狂地攻击。  
杜笃挥舞战斧将那只魔兽打退。英古莉特与希尔凡被另一只缠住了，雅妮特在一旁支援。帝弥托利喊道：“——亚修！”  
那个灰发的男孩迅速架起弓连射了两只箭，魔兽挥动翅膀避开了一只，却被另一只射中了眼睛。  
“干得好！”  
帝弥托利趁着魔兽疼痛挣扎的时候跃起，将枪头狠狠地插入了它的脑壳。在杜笃的掩护下，他确认魔兽断了气，才将银枪拔出。  
“希尔凡，你们——”  
帝弥托利回头，却看到贝雷特早已赶到了那只魔兽的面前。他拿着天帝之剑掩护着菲利克斯，后者施展着剑技给魔物造成了大量的伤害。英古莉特与希尔凡拿着枪给了魔兽最后一击。  
看到这一幕，帝弥托利松了一口气。收起枪与杜笃和亚修一起朝向他们走过去。  
刚刚魔兽的攻势实在是凶险，一旦被近身或被攻击击中，恐怕会受重伤。就在帝弥托利思考的时候，他突然感觉周身的空间有些异变。就在这时，他听到他的老师焦急的大喊声：“亚修！快躲开！”  
亚修没能完全理解贝雷特的话，但还是依言迅速地俯下了身。几乎在同一时刻，亚修的头顶上方划过了一团黑影。帝弥托利花了一个呼吸的时间才理解究竟发生了什么事，那只被他们击倒的魔兽没有完全断气！  
他觉得自己在颤抖，正在流血的敌人向着自己冲了过来，他必须拿着武器——在大脑反应过来之前，他已经抽出了枪再次挡住了那只魔兽的爪子。但那还是晚了，他的格挡只持续了一瞬，银枪就因为不堪重负而断裂开来。  
“殿下！！！”  
杜笃撕心裂肺地吼着。在意识到发生了什么之前，帝弥托利的视线再次被鲜血染红。被伸长天帝之剑的甩到了他的面前，击碎了魔兽的头，魔兽的尸体彻底沉寂了。帝弥托利的脸上感到了一丝凉意，在那之后，一阵剧痛从他的手臂上传来。  
虽然贝雷特出手及时，他拿着长枪抵御魔兽的手还是被利爪伤到了。  
他的老师收回了天帝之剑，冷着脸确认了他的伤口。被梅尔塞德斯治疗后的手臂已经能自由活动了，但还是被老师命令要回去找马努埃拉老师包扎治疗。  
魔兽们都被消灭了，赤红谷不再传来骇人的吼叫声，这里似乎恢复了平静。但贝雷特不敢再和他的学生们一起逗留在郊外了，青狮学级在一种有些诡异的沉默气氛下回到了大修道院。  
帝弥托利有些预感——他的老师正在生气，比任何时候都要更生气。虽然贝雷特还是那一副没有任何表情的冷淡模样，但他一直皱着眉，周身的空气仿佛也冷了三分。或许他的老师是在气他们的自作主张。不幸的是，他的预感是正确的。  
在被送去治疗之前，帝弥托利被留在了大修道院的厅廊内，和他的青狮学级一起。  
“你们不应该出现在赤红谷。非休息日私自携带武器出入大修道院——还与魔兽战斗是违反校规的。”  
贝雷特言简意赅，语气平淡地说出这句话。但帝弥托利能感觉到他在压抑着自己的怒气。  
没等帝弥托利解释，雅妮特脱口而出：“老师！我们是去救你的。”  
事实是这样没错，可帝弥托利总觉得这句话会让气氛更加糟糕。  
贝雷特的眉头皱得更深了，他的语气强硬了些：“我并不需要。事实上，这只会把你们自身置于相当危险的境地。一旦出了意外，你们会死。”  
希尔凡说：“就算你说不需要。可我们赶到时，你正在被好几只魔兽夹击诶。就算是老师你，也不可能将它们打到吧。”  
“的确做不到。但我可以避开战斗尽快逃跑。你们在那里……”  
贝雷特说到了一半就噤声了。帝弥托利觉得他是要说：因为他们在那里，贝雷特无法就这么逃跑离开，不得不与战力不匹配的敌人战斗。他感到有些愧疚，却不得不为学级中的其他人说话：“老师，是我拜托大家出战的。我们讨伐过盗贼团与叛军，在狮鹫战上也取得了胜利，甚至还打败了黑兽——”  
说这句话的时候，帝弥托利悄悄用余光看向希尔凡，确认他神色未变后，才继续往下说道：“我知道我们能打败那些魔兽。”  
他的话被其他人附和了。可他们的老师却叹了一口气：“这正是我所害怕的。接连的胜利会蒙蔽人的双眼，让战士变得迟钝，毫无理智地向强大的敌人挑战。我曾见过无数人因为过于大意在战场上死亡——实际上，亚修已经死了一次了。”  
被提到姓名的亚修颤抖了一下，他想起了那只魔兽在他头上挥舞利爪的模样。亚修顿时冷汗直冒，不由自主地说：“对不起……”  
贝雷特摇了摇头：“不，你们还是不明白。蕾雅在每一节中提供的课题都非常合理，可以保证在任何人都不受重伤的情况下完成。就算你们成长的非常快，也远没达到能够对付复数只魔兽的地步。在你们看到两只魔兽出现在战场上时，应该选择尽快逃跑。”  
有些沉重的气氛笼罩在了青狮学级之间，没人敢再说什么。帝弥托利看到了英古莉特的眼圈发红，那位骄傲的天马骑士低下了头。贝雷特很少这么训斥他们——对于法嘉斯神圣王国的骑士来说，被评价实力不足是相当严厉的话了。哪怕仅仅取得一点成就，他们的教师总是能给予及时的肯定与鼓励。得到了“难得”的训话，青狮学级的气氛顿时消沉了下来，而贝雷特没有像往常那样安慰他们，而是说出了令人意想不到的话：“你们实在需要好好冷静一下。明天休息日，所有人在房间中关禁闭。不许走出自己的房间——除了食堂。”  
“不——！”  
雅妮特发出了悲鸣声：“明天集市上的餐厅有特殊菜单！那道菜叫芙朵拉终极美味！——听听这名字。我跟梅戚很早就约好了，不可能不去的！”  
在一旁的希尔凡说：“那是什么菜？名字好奇怪啊。”  
梅尔塞德斯回答道：“是用阿鲁比矗驼鹿肉，女神使者鱼和扎纳德宾果制作的一道菜。使用的食材很珍贵，听起来就很好吃对吧。那家餐厅只会供应一天，虽然很遗憾，但只能放弃了。”  
希尔凡小声说道：“奇怪的搭配。听起来一点也不好吃……”  
雅妮特罕见地没有反驳希尔凡的话，而是带着哭腔说道：“不可以关我紧闭。我和梅戚已经期待了好几个月，还为明天的午饭攒了好久的零用钱。”  
“很抱歉，雅妮特。但我不会改变我的决定。”贝雷特用着难得的不容置疑的语气说道，“把你们的门禁和武器都交给我，我会在后天早上还给你们。”  
贝雷特的眼睛扫过菲利克斯，后者整一脸不爽地盯着他的老师。而贝雷特好像想起了什么，补充道：“训练场也不能去，只能呆在自己的房间。菲利克斯，把剑给我。”  
菲利克斯的脸在那一瞬间扭曲了，帝弥托利还以为他就要把剑拔出来宣布要与贝雷特决斗。  
“……啧。”  
令人意外的是，菲利克斯真的如言解下了佩剑，然后把那把银剑和剑鞘一起甩到了地上。  
连菲利克斯都向恶势力屈服了，别人也没有胆量再多说什么，纷纷将自己的门禁和武器交到了贝雷特手上。  
  
他们的老师抱着一大捆武器艰难地回了房间。帝弥托利手臂上的伤还需要处理，所以在晚饭前去拜访了马努埃拉老师。那位美丽的女教师在治疗的过程中哈欠连连，帝弥托利不禁对于夜晚的打扰而向她致歉。她却笑了笑说道：“没关系。我怎么可能会拒绝贝雷特老师的请求呢？告诉你一个秘密——”  
她稍稍靠近了帝弥托利，然后小声说道：“虽然叮嘱我用最好的药，但贝雷特老师要求把你的绷带绑得复杂点，没有一时半刻解自己不开的那种。你们惹他生气了？”  
走出马努埃拉老师的房间时已经是深夜了，教师房间外的走廊显得非常安静。帝弥托利本来打算拖着自己被打了石膏的手臂直接去食堂，却在中途听到了杰拉尔德与贝雷特的对话。  
“我听说了哦。今天你跟那帮贵族小鬼们吵得很凶，难得看到你生气，发生了什么事？”  
帝弥托利听到贝雷特将今天发生的事情叙述了一遍，完全客观地，没有加入叙述者任何主观情绪地。之后，他的老师还补充了一句：“我没有在生气，这只是士官学校的校规。”  
那是与他们学级相关的，而且有关今日贝雷特少见的强硬态度的对话，帝弥托利很感兴趣，但他明白自己不应该偷听贝雷特父子的谈话。  
然而在他踌躇不定的时候，房间里的声音再次响起了：“你瞒不过我。我能看出来你有多关心那群小鬼们。你太在乎他们的性命了，甚至胜于自己的。我知道这也是没办法的事。之前在佣兵团中，大家虽然能一起喝酒吃肉，在战斗中互相支援帮助，但我们在建立起联系之前就会分道扬镳。对你来说，之前的同伴就算死了，要负责任的人也只是他们自己。”  
“……我没有。”  
“你听我说完——你现在不一样，你一步一步地看着他们成长并将你的学生们带入战场，如果他们发生什么意外，你会认为这是自己的错。今天有学生受伤了吧？你在害怕，害怕在他们身上会发生更可怕的事。你只是将自己的恐惧误认成了愤怒加诸在他们身上而已。”  
杰拉尔德停顿了一瞬，然后继续说道：“这样太不公平了。你的学生为了救你拿起了武器却受到了惩罚，这会令在意你的人伤心的。你想啊，你小时候自己偷学剑术把酒馆家小孩打伤时我也没罚你。”  
贝雷特毫无波澜的声音响起：“你没有罚我，你把我扔在了那家你欠了债的酒馆，一周之后才回来。”  
帝弥托利走到了楼梯旁，好不容易才忍住没笑出声。但身为学生，更是一名法嘉斯的骑士，他没有理由在教师宿舍的走廊驻足太久去打探别人的隐私，尤其是在被“关禁闭”的状态中。  
杰拉尔德大人会怎么回答老师的话呢？  
在通往食堂的走廊中，帝弥托利不禁这样思索着。  
  
食堂里没有多少学生用餐，帝弥托利轻而易举地找到了他的同学们。青狮学级就像在聚餐一样，占领了一大张桌子，一边用餐一边不知道在讨论些什么。  
“殿下——！这里！”  
希尔凡向他夸张地挥着手。而杜笃看着他被绑得严严实实挂在脖子上的手臂，皱眉说道：“殿下！你的手臂上的很重吗？”  
帝弥托利无奈地说：“别担心。过几天就能完全好起来了。这只是马努埃拉老师的恶作剧——你们在做什么，难得看你们聚在一起，连菲利克斯也在。”  
雅妮特举起手积极地回答：“我们在研究明天的作战计划。”  
那小女孩一反刚刚一副要哭的表情，她那兴致勃勃的样子让帝弥托利有些不好的预感。  
希尔凡及时为他答疑解惑：“我们打算瞒着老师，让女生们能出大修道院去吃那道菜。再怎么说我们也帮了他，关我们一天禁闭也太过分了吧。”  
“我们违反了校规，被惩罚也是理所应当的。不过你说女孩们——”  
帝弥托利看向坐在一旁的金发女孩：“连英古莉特也要去吗？”  
被提到名字的女孩不敢与他对上视线，只能红着脸点头。而在一旁的雅妮特抱住了她的胳膊，笑着说：“英古莉特已经被我们策反啦。那可是芙朵拉终极美味！终极诶！不可能不想去尝尝吧。”  
英古莉特虚弱地说：“……对不起，殿下。”  
帝弥托利皱眉：“可老师收走了我们的门禁。没有门禁的人是不能出入大修道院的。”  
希尔凡朗声道：“所以我们需要一个周密的，详细的作战计划。都靠过来听我说——”  
虽然被这么说了，不过大家都直挺挺地坐在自己的椅子上，没有一个人依言靠近希尔凡。  
“好吧好吧，随便你们。”希尔凡烦躁地揉乱了头发，“最重要的就是老师房间中的门禁。我们需要一个人在早晨就把老师约出去——不管是提问题还是吃早饭，确保老师不在房间内就可以。直到另一个人将门禁从老师的房间中拿出来交给女孩们。同时也需要一个人一直保持与老师的接触，最好能打听出来老师明日每一个小时的安排。我们需要保证老师明天离她的三个人的房间保持一定距离。虽然我不认为他会接近女生宿舍，但还是谨慎为上。等到了晚上，她们回到大修道院时再将门禁还回去。整个作战就完成了。”  
“我还是反对。”亚修发言道，“不管是欺骗还是偷窃，都不应是骑士所为。”  
帝弥托利点点头。杜笃表态：“我听从殿下的指示。”  
梅尔塞德斯捂嘴笑道：“啊啦，作为一个骑士，理应拯救陷入困境的女性不是吗？”  
雅妮特适时地带着哭腔抱怨：“如果吃不到那道菜，我这辈子都不会开心啦。”  
希尔凡接着说：“骑士还应该帮助兄弟，忠诚对待他的朋友。而且我明白你的个性，不会让你真的去老师房间拿东西出来啦。”  
在接连的攻势之下，亚修显然已经坚持不住了。他陷入了混乱，喃喃道：“可、可是我……”  
帝弥托利出手相助，对希尔凡说：“别偷换概念。虽然对雅妮特感到抱歉，但我不会参与其中的。”  
希尔凡说：“别这么快下决定。我会给你分配个好任务的殿下。明天一天，从早晨开始，你就陪在老师的身边吧。怎么样？”  
陪在老师身边，一整天？这句话轻飘飘地进了帝弥托利的耳中，他的心里宛如唱起了圣歌。但帝弥托利将心中升腾起的奇异情感压抑下去，用着尽量平缓的语气说：“这哪算什么好任务。在被关禁闭的时候走出房门，我一定会被老师训斥的。”  
“不是这个问题。”希尔凡一脸高深莫测，“殿下，你不是喜欢老师吗？能陪喜欢的人的身边整整一天不是件很幸运的事吗？”  
“大家都很喜欢老师，为什么偏偏是我？”  
希尔凡摇了摇头：“不对，大家的喜欢和你的喜欢不是一种喜欢。你对贝雷特老师是怀着恋爱之情的，对吧？”  
一旁的梅尔塞德斯露出了一副为难的表情：“啊，到底要不要把这件事告诉帝弥托利呢。这样我的对手就多了一个人——开玩笑的啦。”  
“不，不可能。这怎么可能呢？”帝弥托利一愣，他觉得自己应该坚定地反驳他们。可当他在心中描摹出贝雷特的身影时，脱口而出的话语不由变得磕磕巴巴：“那可是我们的老师啊。虽然老师长相很清秀，令人很有保护欲。虽然看起来性格冷淡但其实很温柔。拿着剑战斗的样子也帅气极了,就像在云间飞舞的白龙一样。但不管怎么说，他和我一样都是男性，恋爱之情……是不可能的。”  
帝弥托利的话说完了，却没有人回应，全学级都陷入了一种诡异的气氛中。  
菲利克斯难得开口：“保护欲？？？那个佣兵？你疯了？”  
希尔凡干笑着说：“殿下，你的情话比我还要信手拈来啊。”  
帝弥托利没法反驳，只能将求助的视线投降杜笃，希望能从他的朋友那里得到否定的答复。而杜笃只是沉默着。  
杜笃：“……”  
帝弥托利出声催促着：“至少说点什么吧，杜笃？”  
杜笃：“……唉。”  
希尔凡向他拍了两下手：“那么殿下，现在我问你，你究竟是不是在暗恋艾黛尔贾特。”  
帝弥托利坦然回答：“当然没有。不要再继续传播这种谣言了，这对我们双方都会有不好的影响。”  
希尔凡点头，继续问道：“那你是不是在暗恋贝雷特老师？”  
帝弥托利“嚯”地从椅子上站起身：“怎、怎么可能！虽然老师真的是一个很棒的人但是我们……”  
雅妮特小声说：“哇。超明显的。”  
英古莉特说：“说真的，现在不知道这件事的只有殿下和老师了吧。”  
帝弥托利两眼无神地看着远方，嘴里喃喃道：“这是真的吗……我喜欢老师？可这是不可能的，这不可能啊……”  
希尔凡敲了敲桌子：“留他自己去慢慢震惊吧。我们继续来聊作战。殿下就负责在明天一天缠住老师不让他回自己的房间并且不要接近女生宿舍，没有异议吧？很好。那么，既然殿下没有空，本次作战的指挥官就是我了。”  
英古莉特立即提出异议：“为什么是你，是谁都比是你好。”  
“……你这么说我还真是有点伤心啊，英古莉特。不过你仔细思考一下，如果青狮学级全员被关禁闭时有一个人偷溜出去了，那会是谁？”  
众人纷纷表态——除了宕机中的帝弥托利，其结果为希尔凡六票，菲利克斯一票。  
“虽然已经预料到了但你们究竟是怎么看我的啊！——算了，既然大家都这么觉得，很大概率老师也会这么想。他一定会在明天的某个时候来我的宿舍确认情况，所以我不得不一直呆在宿舍里。只要能有人与我联络交换情报，我的宿舍就可以变成司令塔。这样的话就算我不用移动也能派上用场啦。”  
英古莉特用着稍稍赞叹的语气说：“……没想到你比我想象中的要机灵多了。”  
“——我就不问在你心目中的我是个什么样子了，英古莉特。既然会来我的宿舍，那老师很大概率会去我隔壁的菲利克斯和殿下的房间。所以如果不出意外的话菲利克斯也是不能离开房间的。剩下能够自由活动的人就只有亚修和杜笃了。杜笃负责与殿下接洽，亚修负责我这边，如果情况紧急我也会把菲利克斯派出去，没问题吧？”  
梅尔塞德斯笑道：“听起来没有问题。”  
女孩们勉强应了声。菲利克斯冷着脸不想说话，亚修支支吾吾地说：“……如果大家都同意的话。”  
杜笃看向帝弥托利：“殿下，还是快点阻止希尔凡吧。”  
帝弥托利：“……我做。”  
杜笃：“？”  
帝弥托利：“我是说，那个作战，我同意。”  
“很好！”希尔凡大声喊着，就像不会再给帝弥托利任何一分多余的思考时间一样快速说着，“那么杜笃也算是加入了吧？那我们来向女神发誓，忠于朋友，忠于学级，忠于芙朵拉终极美味作战计划，就算有人在中途被抓，也不能把其他人供出来。”  
大家纷纷举起三指向天。  
放下手后，雅妮特小声说：“我不想忠于芙朵拉终极美味作战计划，好难听的名字。”  
希尔凡说：“那么——殿下明天早上六点整去老师的房间等他起床，杜笃找一个不被发现的角落藏好。亚修先来我房间待命。女生们在房间等我消息，我会让菲利克斯在老师走出房间后去拿门禁。那之后就见机行事。就这么决定了。”  
他一拍桌子站了起来高声说道：“我宣布，第一次圆桌会议到此结束。大家都可以离开了，今天要早点睡，明天有一场硬仗要打。”  
大家离开后，英古莉特仍然一脸愁容地坐在餐桌前，雅妮特问道：“怎么了？身体不舒服吗？”  
“没、没什么……”那个女孩勉强扯动了嘴角，露出了一个笑容，“我只是觉得，我看不到法嘉斯神圣王国的未来了。”


	2. Chapter 2

翌日，帝弥托利准时来到了贝雷特的房门前。他压抑下自己紧张的心情，在光可鉴人的大理石墙面前正了正衣领。鼓起勇气站在贝雷特门前时，他突然想到了什么，再次回到整理衣领的地方理了理头发。  
因为只能使用一只手，帝弥托利比以往早起了一个小时洗漱并整理头发，可还觉得有些不顺手。仪容不整地去见老师也太没有礼貌了，可就在他手忙脚乱的时候，贝雷特房间的门被打开了。  
“帝弥托利……？”  
他的老师在看到那位级长的一瞬间流露出了些许的惊讶，但他随即皱起了眉头：“……为什么会在这里。你被我关了禁闭，现在应该待在房间中。”  
帝弥托利立刻将还在梳理头发的手收回，在他老师身旁立正站好，并把昨晚思考斟酌过数遍的话语说了出来：“老师。昨天真的很对不起，我们的擅自行动给您添了麻烦，还没有向您正式道歉过。”  
他鞠躬补上了一礼，继续说道：“虽然现在是被关禁闭的状态，但今天我想陪在您的身边——帮您做点力所能及的事情。也算是用实际行动来表达我的歉意。”  
帝弥托利在心中默念着，这可不是在说谎，这可不是在跟他所敬重的老师说谎。想用实际行动弥补青狮学级昨天的不当行为这一点没有错，他只是出于对朋友的忠诚向他的老师隐瞒了些事。  
“今日要外出吗？”  
没等贝雷特回答，帝弥托利下意识地问了这么一句话。  
糟了，帝弥托利想着。  
想休息日请老师喝茶吃饭的学生算不上少，帝弥托利也曾是其中一员。  
他曾在贝雷特刚刚执教的第一个休息日就邀请过他，不为喝茶而是去训练场指导枪术，围观的还有菲利克斯和希尔凡。他承认在那时他存有试探这位前佣兵实力深浅的心思，但那场对决实在太过精彩。他的那位老师拿着训练用的细剑，游刃有余地化解着他的一切进攻。这令他急躁地兴奋起来，持枪的手渐渐控制不住自己的怪力，长枪挥舞着仿佛要刺破空气一般。这样凌厉的攻守战一直持续着，直到他青梅竹马的大声训斥传到他的耳中，帝弥托利才像被惊醒一样止住了脚步。  
那把枪的木质枪杆已经被他握出了裂痕，再加诸压力恐怕会使长枪断裂致人受伤。他迅速向那位前佣兵低头道歉，可对方只是拍了拍他的肩膀，用着稍显轻松的语气说着：“你的枪术很好。”  
帝弥托利几乎以为他在微笑，而实际上，贝雷特的表情没有丝毫改变，只是紫色的眼中被点亮了一丝光芒。  
他突然想要更多地了解那位老师，那一位一定是个有趣的人。  
法嘉斯的骑士理应矜持有礼，直白地询问别人的过去是粗俗的行为。如果需要更多的言语交流，他们应该开个茶会。在洋甘菊花茶氤氲的香气下斟酌词句，交换彼此的想法。  
帝弥托利曾经在休息日尝试过向贝雷特提出茶会的邀约，他甚至想好了说辞——那个时节大修道院后花园的紫罗兰开得正盛，像极了那日在训练场上他眼中闪动的光。那些话说出口，却被贝雷特误认为又是一个枪术指导的邀请。这被他的教师轻而易举地接受了，那天的休息日，他们又进行了一场酣畅的模拟战。  
与贝雷特的战斗虽然令帝弥托利感到爽快，但他仍深憾没能和那位老师进行更多的言语交流。直到他看到某几天，一些明艳大方的贵族女孩们热情地邀请他的老师共进晚餐或是参加茶会，却被贝雷特凭着“今日有事要外出”而有礼地拒绝了，不止一次。  
或许他不愿意参加任何茶会，也不愿意与人一起用餐。但帝弥托利确定他乐于指导学生们的武艺甚于言语交流，那日的邀约能被贝雷特误解，帝弥托利认为自己应该是幸运的。  
这可真是糟了，他不经意间把贝雷特曾用过的托词说了出来。简直像暴露了自己在窥视着老师的休息日行程一样，但是他没有那么做，真的没有。那些事是他在无意间听到的女孩们的抱怨。  
在帝弥托利擅自慌张的时候，贝雷特坦然答道：“上午打算出门，下午会留在大修道院。不过我没想做什么重要的事，不需要帝弥托利你特地来帮我。”  
“那至少允许我和您共进早餐。”  
他脱口而出，贝雷特想了想，点头同意了。  
帝弥托利后知后觉，他应该是全修道院第一个邀请老师进餐成功的人？这样奇异的想法在心中升腾起来，随即被他压抑了下去。贝雷特答应了他的请求后返回了自己的房间，抱着一捆武器再次走了出来。  
“上午我打算去打铁铺，把你们的武器都重新锻造一下。昨天在魔物袭击时，你用的银枪意外折断——那时真的很危险。”  
那捆武器中有三把枪，一把战斧，一张弓和一柄剑。帝弥托利觉得他的老师拿着这么多武器肯定有些费力，随即自然地用单手接过扛在了肩上。贝雷特当然不会让受伤的学生干重活，但帝弥托利以“算得上是项锻炼”为理由，说服了他的老师。在离开房间之前，帝弥托利没有忘记给杜笃悄悄打了个讯号。  
帝弥托利和他的老师并肩而行的场景不少见，但这位王子殿下一手打着石膏一手扛着成捆武器的模样还是引得不少人驻足围观。他们在食堂用完了早餐，贝雷特表示要将帝弥托利亲自送回房间，这令他在在那时不敢直视贝雷特的眼睛。他甚至怀疑他的老师是不是看出来了什么——他必须得承认，向贝雷特说谎而产生的压力比想象中的要大。但帝弥托利不得不硬着头皮请求老师带着他一起去铁匠铺。  
“保养武器本就是我们应做的工作，至少让我和您一起去吧。”  
法嘉斯的骑士从不背叛约定，帝弥托利在心中默念着。  
他的老师无奈地答应了。在俩人走到大厅时，贝雷特突然说：“抱歉，我忘记带钱了。”  
帝弥托利偷偷看向藏在柱子后面地杜笃，后者向他做了个手势，这表示请千万拖住老师不能让他现在回房。  
“老师，我记得那家打铁铺可以赊账？”  
贝雷特愣了一下，然后露出了些许为难的表情：“已经——在赊账了。今天要还的是上两个月欠下的钱。”  
塞罗斯在上，唯愿女神保佑在今天之后他的老师不会觉得自己是个怪人。帝弥托利在心中这样祈祷着，然后上前拦住了想要回房间的贝雷特：“老师，还是我去拿吧。您在这里等我。”  
在贝雷特出声拒绝之前，帝弥托利加紧脚步踏向了返回贝雷特房间的路。比起扛着成捆武器和老师走在一起的王子殿下，扛着成捆武器并在走廊上狂奔的帝弥托利显然更加惹人眼球。在走廊上的金鹿级长笑着跟他打了声招呼：“嘿，这是要去哪——你稍微注意一下啊那把枪差点戳中我诶！”  
被抱怨的人没有停下说话的余裕，只能大喊：“……抱歉，我有些急事。”  
帝弥托利总算在事情没有更糟之前来到了贝雷特的房前，本该被关禁闭的青狮学生们一个不差地在那里集合了——除了现在被留在门厅暗中观察老师行踪的杜笃。他的同学们没有哪怕一点低调行动的意识，红发的青梅竹马正玩命地拉着菲利克斯的手，而后者紧紧抓住老师的房门不肯出来。  
“希尔凡，你不是应该呆在房间里吗？这和你昨晚说的不一样。”  
“我说你稍微也看一下周围的状况啊！这里除了我还有谁能阻止暴走的菲利克斯啊。”  
英古莉特抱臂皱眉看着这场闹剧：“差不多可以了。快把门禁交给我们。”  
亚修在一旁虚弱地抗议着：“菲利克斯……再怎么说也不能乱翻老师房间中的东西。”  
“到底发生了什么？”  
只有希尔凡老实地回答了帝弥托利的问题，他用着相当快的语气说道：“菲利克斯找不到他的剑！昨天我就是答应菲利克斯在把门禁偷拿出来的时候顺便把他的剑也拿出来，要不然你以为我是怎么说服他加入的？”  
菲利克斯瞟了帝弥托利一眼：“……那是什么东西？”  
帝弥托利知道他不能在这个时候将菲利克斯的剑藏起来，只能坦诚地回答：“老师要将我们的武器重新锻造，包括你的剑。虽然很抱歉，但你还是放弃吧，只有今天一天而已。”  
英古莉特：“怎样都好。我们的门禁在哪里。”  
菲利克斯向他张开手：“把剑还给我。”  
帝弥托利后退一步：“那怎么可以，这是老师托付给我的。”  
希尔凡劝说帝弥托利：“殿下，求你还是还给菲利克斯吧。如果他在这里彻底爆发那整个作战就没有意义了。我们昨天不是发誓要一起完成它的吗。”  
“可如果菲利克斯的银剑不见了，我怎么向老师解释？”  
“那还不简单。掉到池塘里了，巡逻中的飞龙将银剑误食了，被山上跑下来的熊抢走了之类的。老师绝对会相信，我跟你打赌。”  
“希尔凡，你是在愚弄贝雷特老师吗？”  
“殿下，法嘉斯的骑士从不背叛约定。难道说服没有拿到剑的菲利克斯继续配合我们更简单吗？”  
英古莉特加入了这段对话：“这群笨蛋们，差不多该把门禁交出来了吧。”  
帝弥托利深知他没有多少空与他的青梅竹马争论，如果他长时间没有回到门厅，贝雷特有可能会回到他的房间来查看情况。那后果将是毁灭性的。  
他只能不情愿地将那把剑交到菲利克斯的手中，菲利克斯随即将手中的东西抛给了英古莉特。金发女孩接到的东西赫然是她想要的那三块木牌，英古莉特说：“菲利克斯，你是哪里来的棕熊吗？只有手上拿到了另一样东西才肯松手把门禁给我。”  
旁边的希尔凡捂嘴忍着笑。帝弥托利却不再有与他们交谈的空闲时间了，他大步踏进贝雷特的房间，拿走了放在书桌上的钱袋。离开时不忘嘱咐喧闹的学级：“别太过吵闹了，快回房间去。英古莉特你们现在就要出门吗？老师今天上午打算去打铁铺，希望你们不会遇到。“  
“啊，没问题的。殿下。”英古莉特向他鞠躬行礼——就像她刚刚才意识到帝弥托利出现在了自己面前一样，“我们要去的店和老师常去的打铁铺是反方向。”  
但愿没问题，帝弥托利想着。他回到门厅，他的老师果然如言在原地等他。看到那深色的身影，帝弥托利感到自己心中的忧虑一扫而空。  
“老师——”  
贝雷特面无表情地看着青狮学级的级长扛着重物向他飞奔而来的情景 ：“不要在走廊上奔跑。”  
“是。非常抱歉。那个——”  
帝弥托利露出了些许为难的神色，这被贝雷特误会了。  
“太重了吗？果然还是交给我吧。”  
“太重——？”帝弥托利重复了那个单词，然后用力摇了摇头，“要不是您提醒，我都忘了。”  
贝雷特觉得自己就几乎就要被他逗笑了：“你这样做，就像我很想使唤你一样。”  
“请您务必在今天多多使唤我。”帝弥托利大声地这样宣告着，却又在下一秒用着有些谨慎的语气说道：“不过……”  
“怎么了？”  
这话真的是难以启齿，不过与其等待老师发现后被询问，不如现在主动地说出来比较好：“抱歉，菲利克斯的剑……”  
帝弥托利花了相当大的力气才强迫自己继续说下去：“被山上跑下来的熊抢走了，掉在了池塘里然后被正在巡逻的龙误食……”  
贝雷特微微偏着头：“被熊？修道院内出现熊了？”  
那位老师的眼中没有流露出哪怕是一丝的怀疑。他的学生强忍住内心的煎熬，缓缓点头：“老师，真的——非常抱歉。”但他不能背叛与朋友作出的约定，现在还不能。  
“不，这不是你的错。你辛苦了。”  
贝雷特走上前拍了拍他的肩膀。  
帝弥托利突然有一种想要落泪的冲动。  
  
在打铁铺之前，两人先来到的是贝雷特常去的武器店。  
“菲利克斯相当珍惜武具。如果被他知道你弄丢了他的剑，估计会向你生气吧。”  
帝弥托利一时不知道该怎么回答：“啊，是的。不过……”  
贝雷特随手拿起一把银剑，从剑柄到剑刃细细打量着：“那么就说是我不小心丢失的吧——如果再买一柄给他，他应该不会对我生气。反正重新锻造与新买一把的价格相差不多。”  
“您没有必要这么做。”  
贝雷特抬起头来看向他，帝弥托利总觉得他的老师在向他微笑着。这让他的心跳好像漏了一拍，但随即，一阵无法忽视的罪恶感涌入了帝弥托利的心中。  
“老师，我……法嘉斯的骑士不能背叛约定，不能。我发过誓的。”  
只差一点，帝弥托利几乎要把真相全盘托出了。他小声默念着曾经许下的誓言，然后在心中默默发誓，一定要把提出这个誓言的希尔凡约到训练场好好地“交流武艺”，把那把剑抢走的那只熊也一起。  
“老师。真的——很对不起。对不起。”  
贝雷特摇了摇头：“没关系，你没有受伤就好。不过大修道院居然有熊，这实在是太危险了，我会和西提斯商量这件事的。”  
在两人交谈时，武器店的店主认出了在大修道院任教的贝雷特。在他们互相打了个招呼后，店主热情地推荐了自己的商品：“老师，快来看看这把剑。大师奏尔坦的的遗作，虽然款式老了点，不过他的上一位主人很会保养武具，用这把剑去斩杀魔兽也没问题。”  
贝雷特如言拿起了那把剑，拔出了剑鞘细细端详着。那的确是把好剑，帝弥托利一边注视着被那把剑夺取了注意力的老师，一边在心中这样判断着。那剑刃凛然地闪着寒光，刃身虽然比普通的剑细了些，不过精良的做工可以保证相当的耐久度。  
虽然只有些许光火，但那位老师的眼睛再次被点亮了——就像他第一次看到自己的枪术时一样。  
“……很好。”  
  
糟糕了。  
走出武器店的贝雷特，腰间多出了那把剑。  
“这下子，又要赊账了呢。”  
帝弥托利苦笑道：“没办法。没想到这把剑居然要价到9500G。”  
贝雷特叹了一口气：“我不应该买的。我的全部财产只有10000G。那应该是用于维护你们武器的钱。”  
“我不明白。我认为我们应该自己出钱维护自己的武具。”  
“这是士官学校的规则。来自大家族的学生不会觉得维护武具的费用是种负担，但那对于来自平民家庭的学生来说是很昂贵的。教会不希望在学校内区别对待出身不同的学生，只能拜托教师统一保养他们的武器。事实上，教会每一节会给我足够的钱，不过——”  
他的老师难得露出愁容：“和在当佣兵的时候不一样，现在我和父亲长时间住在大修道院，杰拉尔德欠了债的酒馆都能认出我。”  
帝弥托利几乎能想象到贝雷特被酒馆老板逮到，黑着脸替他的父亲付酒钱的场景。  
贝雷特继续说道：“你别笑——不过这也有我的错。如果我没有买那些剑的话，钱应该是够用的。”  
他的学生想到了贝雷特的房间，那间房相当的整洁，但除必须的日用品之外只有几本书。实在是没有能存放长剑的空间。  
“您喜欢收集武具吗？”  
贝雷特意料之中地摇了摇头：“我没有收集武具的余裕。这种爱好需要不少钱修理维护，还需要一个可以用于陈列武具的地方。不过我得承认，我相当欣赏制作精良的剑。事实上，很多佣兵都是这样。他们把自己的剑当作恋人，甚至乐于将价格高昂的蒸馏酒焠到剑身上。”  
帝弥托利没有答话，他知道他在这样的话题中没有发言权。  
万幸的是，贝雷特没有让这尴尬的气氛留存太久，他继续说了下去，用着像是在吟诗一样的语调说着：“我跨足那最高的山顶只为寻找你，无论你在哪里。”  
贝雷特的声音有些哑，念出的句子也有些生硬，却在帝弥托利的心中激起了涟漪。这样的诗比不上剧院中歌姬的泠泠情歌，它应该出现在酒馆中，合着鲁特琴的弦声，由微醉的吟游诗人唱出来。  
“抱歉，我说了这么句没头没脑的话。这是在王国听到的情歌，但我总觉得在看到合心意的长剑的时候，这两句话像是说到了心坎里。”  
帝弥托利的心跳漏了一拍，那份有些雀跃的心情却又被自己强迫压下了。是啊，那说的是那把剑，要不然还能是什么呢？他强打起精神，微笑着对他的老师说：“既然您这么喜欢那把剑，就不要把它送给菲利克斯了吧。”  
“这么好的剑不应该沾上血，送给学生用才最合适。”  
贝雷特轻飘飘地说了这么一句。  
“……不应该沾上血？可您也会使用那把天帝之剑斩杀魔物，不是吗？”  
“那个啊。”贝雷特苦笑，“那把剑不太一样，能在休息日自我修复。而且，她很害怕寂寞的，我有点拿她没办法。”  
为什么是“她”，难道他的老师也和他口中的佣兵一样，把剑当作了自己的恋人？这样猜测的帝弥托利心中酸涩，不禁将这样的疑问说出了口。  
“恋人吗……这件事我没有仔细思考过，但说不定真的是这样。”贝雷特认真思考着，然后缓缓编织着语言，“如果说剑是恋人，那么剑技就是我与她之间的羁绊，或许那可以被称为恋情……？如果是，那么跨越雪山寻找爱人的诗歌，就变成了武艺家在修炼时身上被刻下的伤。”  
贝雷特的手指抵着嘴唇，他看起来像是被自己的戏语逗笑了。但帝弥托利却笑不出来，他觉得有些够了，他不想再继续这个话题了，一点都不想。  
“不过，我从很久之前就想跟你说了。”  
但他的老师没打算放过他。贝雷特不善言辞为人冷淡，那些学生们在闲谈时很难找到能令他对答三句以上的话题。帝弥托利恍惚想着，如果把这场言谈也比成枪剑相交的战斗，他的老师无意伤人，却一直向错误的地方挥剑，且全部漂亮地刺中了他。  
贝雷特直视着帝弥托利的脸，却没有发现他异常，他继续说着：“你的枪术也很令我心动，不输于这把剑。技术精巧出招迅速，你还会在出手的时候顾及到身边的其他人，这是很难得的。我不太能形容的出来。不过我在穿越王国国境时，在高处眺望过群云与远处的山。我觉得你在与我战斗时，眼中闪烁的光像那时飘落的雪花，那是很美的景象。”  
是这样吗。帝弥托利应该感到开心，可他笑不出来。他用着相当平稳的语气说到：“其实，我在与您战斗时，也会有相同的感受。那是正常的吗？”  
贝雷特点了点头：“那当然。这说明我们在训练场上很合得来。”  
帝弥托利开始觉得自己扛着那捆枪的肩膀开始发酸了，他觉得自己应该说点什么来反驳他的老师，就像昨天希尔凡毫不犹豫地反驳他那样。可该说的话哽在喉咙里，他尝试了几次也没能发出声音。  
“谢谢您跟我说这些。真的非常感谢。”  
他听到自己这么说。


	3. Chapter 3

那之后，贝雷特没再说什么让帝弥托利伤心的话。两人被打铁铺的老板热情接待了，虽然依旧没能还清欠账，不过店主还是接下了帝弥托利递出的武器。他不仅没生气，还笑着打趣道：“这损坏得还真是相当厉害啊，老师你是不是对那些学生们太严厉了？”  
一旁的帝弥托利慌忙解释道：“不是那样的！是我们没有遵守校规，才会让武器损坏的。老师对我们很好。”  
店主当然没有想到自己的话会招来这么大的反应。他张大嘴巴，隔了几秒才对贝雷特挤出这么句话：“你还真受学生的欢迎啊。”  
贝雷特点了点头，没有就这个话题继续讨论下去，而是开始与店主讨论锻造的方式。在那之后，贝雷特问了一句：“您知道有卖扎纳德宾果的地方吗？”  
店主想了想，答道：“西街那里的商人应该会卖。”  
  
完成锻造后，两人再次回到街上。帝弥托利小心翼翼地开口：“老师，您有去西街的打算？”  
贝雷特点了点头：“没错。怎么了？”  
出大事了。英古莉特说那家店在打铁铺的反方向，而那正是西区。  
不可以让贝雷特到那里去，如果英古莉特她们私自出门被发现，那么之前做过的一切努力就白费了。还会被老师发现他所说的所有的谎言。  
帝弥托利不敢直接阻止贝雷特，只能采取迂回战术。  
“您有什么需要买的东西吗？”  
贝雷特说出个奇怪的名词。  
“扎纳德宾果。”  
听这名字，应该是种果实。帝弥托利在心中这样判断着，然后对着他的老师说道：“我听说大修道院内的温室里有种过这种果子，如果老师需要的话，可以去问一下。这样做还能省下些钱。”  
听到“能省下些钱来”，贝雷特的眼睛瞬间被点亮了。他微微偏着头思考着，就像是在回想确认着大修道院的温室中的植物种类一样。帝弥托利顿时有些紧张，他觉得自己下了步错棋。实际上，他觉得自己现在有点混乱，他的脑海中还在循环着贝雷特的“武具恋人论”也说不定。帝弥托利连那种果子的名字都没听说过，遑论听过那果子究竟有没有种在温室中。就算有，现在是不是采摘的时节也将会是个问题。  
“我会去温室看看。”  
帝弥托利暂时松了一口气，但这种状态没超过五秒。他的老师说：“那就只去一趟西区的餐厅吧，我想问个食谱。”  
“食谱吗？诶，您、您打算去西区的餐厅？”  
他花了几个呼吸的时间才能勉强平复下心情，他听到自己的喉咙中勉强挤出这句话：“食谱的话，大修道院的食堂应该会记录不少。”  
“我昨天去翻过了，那里没有。”  
贝雷特随随便便就说出了令帝弥托利绝望的话。他只能这样问：“那是什么样的食谱？”  
“芙朵拉终极美味……？雅妮特是这么说的，不过我有点怀疑那道菜是不是真的被这么起名。无论如何，这么跟店家说，他们应该也会明白是哪道菜。”  
“那是雅妮特昨天所提到的，今天本打算去吃的那道菜？”  
“是的。”  
贝雷特点了点头，继续说道：“我打算做给你们吃。雅妮特看起来真的很喜欢那道菜，如果因为被关禁闭而吃不到，总感觉有点可怜。”  
他的话在帝弥托利的心中激起了水花，他像被泡在了温热的海水中，宜人的温度流遍了他的四肢百骸。可他不得不爬出来。他得保护那些女孩们，尽管那本该是个无用的，没有意义的作战。他们错怪了他们的老师，或者说他们的老师根本没有错，难搞的本就是他的那些朋友们。帝弥托利在心中哀叹，那个该死的誓言。  
“老师，或许你可以去问问亚修和杜笃，他们都很会做菜。去西区那里……太远了。”  
贝雷特当然不会怀疑，他这就是认为帝弥托利的真实想法。他的老师看着他的脸，又把视线转到了他扛着的武器上，用着带了些歉意的语气说：“抱歉，那里是有些远。我没想到，就照你说的做吧。”  
帝弥托利觉的贝雷特一定是误会了什么，他把嘴巴张开，想说出些解释的话。比如他不觉得这些武器很重，或者他真的很想和自己的老师一起去校外的餐厅。但他还是放弃了，这已经是个好结果，他只要嘱咐亚修和杜笃呆在房间中就可以过关，没必要再就这个话题讨论下去。  
最后，他只能轻声说：“等下次的休息日，我再陪您一起去吧。无论有多远。”  
  
两人回到了大修道院，帝弥托利接下来的烦恼是要怎样将现状传达给希尔凡——那个自诩司令塔的家伙。在进入大门时，贝雷特自言自语道：“阿鲁比矗驼鹿肉，女神使者鱼和扎纳德宾果……这些食材我真的没法想象怎么组合在一起，它应该是汤还是炖菜？我觉得这道菜对于亚修和杜笃来说有些太难了，或许我需要去询问梅尔塞德斯。”  
帝弥托利再次遇到了意外状况，有时他甚至以为贝雷特早就看穿了他们的阴谋，他的老师只是在游刃有余地用言语戏弄自己而已。但他明白不会是那样，贝雷特毫无疑问是个相当正直的教师。要责怪的话，就只能责怪赋予这个作战悲惨命运的女神大人——和提出这个作战的希尔凡了。  
“可是我听说，杜笃做菜的技艺是最好的，连梅尔塞德斯也时常需要他的指点。而且，亚修的也不会太差？”  
贝雷特回应道：“的确是那样没错。不过那也仅仅是从技艺的深度来看。梅尔塞德斯会处理更多的食材，她更有可能接触过这道菜，知道它的菜谱。”  
帝弥托利无法反驳，梅尔塞德斯当然接触过。事实上，她和那些任性的女孩们正在西区的餐厅开心地享用这道菜呢！  
在帝弥托利烦恼之时，一位修女向着他的老师搭话：“啊，这不是老师吗？杰拉尔德大人让我告诉您一声，他把老师您拜托的东西带回来啦。那是阿鲁比矗驼鹿……？可真是份珍贵的食材啊。”  
贝雷特点点头：“劳烦您传话了。我父亲他现在在哪？”  
“团长大人把食材放到厨房后就离开了，他好像很忙的样子——不过别去找他啦，我建议您快去厨房看看。那只鹿还活着，据说把厨房弄得一团糟。毕竟是那位团长大人嘛，总是说什么‘肉要新鲜的才好吃’，可哪有人直接把野兽扔给厨娘们的。”  
修女捂嘴笑着。贝雷特黑着脸致了歉。那位女士离开后，他对着帝弥托利说道：“我先去趟厨房。你把武器送回我房间吧。”  
虽然总觉得对不起在厨房工作的大家，不过帝弥托利明白这实在是个好机会。把武器放到贝雷特房间后，他立刻上楼敲响了希尔凡的房门。万幸的是，那位青狮班一致认为会偷跑出屋的花花公子还好好地呆在房内。  
“长话短说，现在有两个问题。快去让人去西区买一种叫扎纳德宾的果子然后放到温室中。还有，贝雷特老师会去问梅尔塞德斯食谱——那个叫“芙朵拉终极美味”的食谱，这显然要更麻烦些。老师现在被一只鹿缠住了，但我们解决问题的时间不多。”  
希尔凡目瞪口呆地看着冲进自己房间中的王子殿下。  
“等一下，等一下啊。殿下。”  
他示意帝弥托利坐下，然后艰难地理解着他的话：“扎纳德宾果是什么？为什么要问梅尔塞德斯食谱？还有鹿是哪里来的？”  
帝弥托利也想问，相当地想问。他们昨天在餐桌上信誓旦旦地描述这作战计划时，可没人想到会出现这么多的意外状况。还是说出现这些麻烦是因为陪在老师身边的人是他？看着面色不善的帝弥托利，希尔凡苦笑着说：“看来殿下你的约会不是很顺利啊。”  
“那不是约会！比起这个，为了补偿雅妮特，老师要给我们做那道‘芙朵拉终极美味’，但是缺少食材和食谱。关于食谱，老师说打算去问梅尔塞德斯。西区有卖扎纳德宾果的商人，对，就是那个雅妮特她们去的那家餐厅所在的西区——我当然拦下了老师，不过用的借口是大修道院的温室中有种那种果子。”  
“啊，有种吗？”  
“我问过杜笃，没有。不过我们可以去西区买再放到温室中。”  
“殿下，你学坏了诶！”  
他的青梅竹马夸张地大喊着。帝弥托利红着脸解释：“你必须这样做！我不能让老师知道我对他说了谎——尽、尽管我真的骗了他。”  
还不止一次，帝弥托利想。他真的后悔在昨天晚上，那个判断力和理智会下降的时间段，凭着头脑一热就这么答应了希尔凡的作战提议，还对这愚蠢的作战发了誓。  
希尔凡认真地考虑了帝弥托利的提议，他摊开手：“杜笃和管理温室的那位女士相熟，我看到过他们一起浇花的场景，跟那位夫人的交涉就由他去做吧。至于食谱，我和亚修会想办法。去西区买东西是最简单的，就交给菲利克斯吧。不过……”  
“说起菲利克斯，他人呢？你不是说老师很有可能会确认你是不是在宿舍，连菲利克斯也得在房间内吗？”  
希尔凡叹了口气：“拜托，我连没有剑的菲利克斯都拦不下，跟别提拿着剑的菲利克斯了。他应该在训练场吧，不知道会不会听我的话去买。实在不行只能我上喽，大不了被老师发现后多关几天禁闭嘛。”  
帝弥托利灵光一现：“你可以跟他说，如果他配合，就能得到一把名剑——是奏尔坦大师的遗作。”  
虽然不太明白究竟发生了什么事，不过希尔凡还是点头答应了。  
有了那把剑作筹码，希尔凡甚至可以要求菲利克斯在下午老老实实地待在房间里也说不定。帝弥托利这样建议着，然后站起身准备离开。  
“……”  
看着站在门口的帝弥托利，希尔凡询问道。  
“还有什么事吗，殿下？”  
帝弥托利犹豫再三，还是转过身把话说出了口。  
“我对老师的感情，不是像你想像中的那样——是恋爱之情。老师与我讨论了这个问题，我之所以会憧憬老师，喜爱老师，在看到老师的时候感到由衷的喜悦，都是因为我们在训练场上合得来。产生共鸣的是对方的武艺而不是灵魂。我们或许都是那种，会将武具当做恋人的人，所以我才会……”  
“好了好了别说了。你没救了，顺便一提老师也是。”  
希尔凡粗暴地打断了帝弥托利缓缓说出的话语，这令他有些不爽。他皱着眉，鬼使神差般地说出这句话。  
“你不明白，我对老师的爱是那种——只是按照我的身份，一分不多一分不少。”  
希尔凡捂着嘴拼命忍住笑：“陷入热恋的人都那么喜欢戏剧吗？你下面是不是要说，那份爱不是言语所能表达的，那胜过视力、世界及自由，超越一切可以估价的贵重稀有的事物，不亚于兼有天恩、健康、美貌和荣誉的生命？”  
他红发的青梅竹马用着高昂的语调背出了那出戏，这令帝弥托利显得更加窘迫了。可他不由得想到在孩提时代听过的这场戏，歌姬扮演的恶德王女用惹人厌恶的夸张嗓音唱出这段词，他本以为自己讨厌它。可现在呢，他只想衷心赞美那位剧作家，他灵魂与这唱词在产生某种共鸣。  
“我只是不经意间说出的，而且这句话描述的并不是爱情。”  
帝弥托利强迫自己冷静下来，他不能像一位痴情的少女，总是为了几句诗而心神荡漾。  
“我知道我知道，你不要生气啦。不过我经常用这句话去追求女孩子，那很有效哦。”看得出希尔凡花了不少力气才忍住了笑，他继续说，“不过，为什么你和老师会讨论这种问题？你不会头脑一热跟他表白了吧。”  
“表白的不是我而是老师。”  
帝弥托利故意顿了一顿，他欣赏着希尔凡震惊的表情，这能让他感觉扳回了一成。  
“……只不过表白的对象是他的剑。”  
“噗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”  
他的青梅竹马终于朗声大笑了起来。这声音把在宿舍走廊上站着准备传递消息的亚修吓了一跳。希尔凡撑着自己几乎要笑弯了的腰，随便从书桌上抄起了个装着液体的玻璃瓶，上了瘾一样对着帝弥托利继续念着剧中的词句。  
“辛苦你啦，殿下。女神不发慈悲，竟愚弄我们至此吗。我、我真的很想敬你一杯啊。”  
帝弥托利的视线扫过他的脸。  
“你自己喝吧，这杯巴尔格麦克碳墨水。”  
  
将食谱与食材的事安排下去后，帝弥托利来到了厨房。这不是他经常拜访的地方，但帝弥托利也能看出这里比之以往要更乱了些。看得出来他的老师已经完成了对鹿肉的处理，但还没整理好厨房。帝弥托利松了口气，然后自告奋勇地要加入整理的行列。  
“啊，老师和帝弥托利，原来你们在这里。”  
在厨房惨遭帝弥托利毒手之前，一个悦耳的声音响起。那是一位有着绿色长发的少女，还拿了只相对她身形而言有些过大了的桶。  
“芙莲？你拿的那是？”  
少女微笑着回答了帝弥托利的话：“这是老师拜托我从哥哥那里拿来的鱼饵，他答应我今天一定会钓到传说中鱼池里最大的鱼，我很期待呢。”  
他们的老师接过了那只桶：“谢谢你，也替我谢谢西提斯。不过我现在必须要把厨房整理好，得等一下再去钓鱼。”  
重物脱手，芙莲跟在厨房工作的夫人们一一行礼。她打量了下四周，说道：“把这里交给我吧。我很喜欢，也经常会在厨房工作。不过如果老师钓到了那条鱼，一定要拿给我看哦。”  
贝雷特犹豫了一瞬，还是答应了她。钓上女神使者的难度相当的高，他需要留出足够的时间，不然有可能赶不上今天的晚饭。  
在走出食堂之前，帝弥托利被芙莲叫住了。那女孩气鼓鼓地小声问他：“昨天学级的大家一起出去战斗了吧？所以今天才会被老师罚禁闭不是吗，这太过分了。”  
帝弥托利以为那女孩要责备他们的自作主张会令老师生气，可芙莲却说：“这太过分了。我也是老师的学生呀，为什么出门的时候没有叫我？”  
“诶……？”  
帝弥托利花了几秒才能理解芙莲的话，他向芙莲解释道：“雅妮特本想叫上你，可我们都不知道你的房间在哪。”  
“这也就算啦。可是……”芙莲皱起眉头，继续控诉着，“今天的大家也在瞒着老师做什么事对吧？所有人都派上了用场，看起来好开心，只有我被排除在外啦。”  
那女孩撇撇嘴，一副要哭出来的模样。这让帝弥托利有些慌张，他手忙脚乱地说着：“不，你看，因为这也算不上什么好事。”  
帝弥托利在心中权衡了下利弊，他们昨天发的誓只说了要忠于朋友和学级，而芙莲也算得上是学级中的人，他们不应该瞒她。  
他还是向芙莲全盘托出了，包括那道菜，他们各自的分工和老师其实打算把那道菜做给他们吃的事。  
在最后，他说：“其实，我很后悔我答应了希尔凡去欺骗老师。我们辜负了老师的信任。”  
芙莲连忙安慰道：“千万不要这么说，这是一件多有趣——啊不，是一件多么为朋友着想的好事啊。我也会来帮助大家的。”  
这倒是个好消息。意外状况接连发生，他们的人手不够，更何况芙莲没有被关禁闭，是一个可以自由行动的单位。帝弥托利向芙莲行礼道谢后，连忙走出了厨房追上了贝雷特的脚步。  
  
鱼池的位置实在是危险，那个地方无论是离温室还是梅尔塞德斯的房间都太近了。杜笃刚刚在暗中将现状告知了帝弥托利，管理温室的夫人同意把买回来的果子装成刚采摘下来的样子交给老师，不过代价是杜笃必须留在温室替她打理这些植物。温室准备好了，可关键的果子还没买来。至于梅尔塞德斯那边，他现在还没收到从亚修那里得来的任何消息。  
贝雷特在钓鱼时十分专注，这使得帝弥托利得以随时监控着温室与梅尔塞德斯的房间。  
等等，他好像看到了希尔凡和亚修在梅尔塞德斯的房间前愉快地奔跑着——就像完全忘记了他们该做的事和现在被关禁闭的状态一样？  
帝弥托利揉了揉眼睛，他本来对自己的视力蛮有自信的，但他现在有点不太确定。可那的确是希尔凡和亚修没错，只是气氛看起来不那么愉快了。亚修跑在前面好像在争论着什么，但他明显没能说服希尔凡，后者还在尽力追赶他。  
“帝弥托利，你在看什么？”  
他的老师这么问他，可钓鱼的时候不应该说话不是吗，这会将鱼儿吓跑。帝弥托利迅速向右跨上一步，用身体挡住了梅尔塞德斯房门前的那出闹剧。然后说：“没什么，刚刚有一只猫头鹰落在了花池前——现在已经飞走了。啊，老师！鱼漂在动。”  
他成功地分散了贝雷特的注意力。而希尔凡那里又有了新进展——他最终还是抓住了亚修，然后借着身高优势把那个可怜的男孩扔到了梅尔塞德斯房间里关上门，然后迅速地藏身在了那排宿舍楼后。  
在希尔凡的身影彻底消失之前，他向着帝弥托利打了个表示“这边没问题啦”的手势。不过他没有就这么老实地消失在女生宿舍旁，而是继续胡乱地手脚并用，用着肢体语言向帝弥托利传达着什么。凭着跟希尔凡相处多年的青梅竹马的默契，帝弥托利能大概猜出他的意思。在现在还在修道院内的人中，最有可能扮成梅尔塞德斯的人就是亚修了——他又不可能真的去西区把她叫回来，那样也太扫那些女孩们的兴致了。反正在不打开门的情况下，只要声音差不多就可以啦。老师会相信的。  
——真的可以吗？  
帝弥托利的身后传来阵阵水花击打的声音，他的老师正在跟一只大鱼奋斗着，战况相当的胶着，但贝雷特略胜一筹，那条鱼最终还是被拉出了水面。如果帝弥托利没有看错的话，他的老师拎着那条鱼，脸上稍稍露出了有些得意的表情。  
”老师……？“  
贝雷特抬起手，向他展示着那条鱼：“你看，这就是女神使者。好看吗？“  
那条大鱼还活着，它奋力地摇晃着自己的身体和尾巴，在贝雷特的身边激起了层层水雾。帝弥托利透过雾气看着他老师的脸，或许是因为那条金色的鱼，或许是因为现下灿烂得恰到好处的太阳，帝弥托利觉得他的身影在自己的视线中显得突出极了，那好像是铅铸的羽毛，寒冷的火焰？他面颊上的光晕会掩盖星星的明亮，如同灯火在白昼下黯然失色……？  
帝弥托利把手背在身后，他用手掐了一下自己的手臂，传入大脑的疼痛令他瞬间清醒了过来。他的胸口中层层叠叠堆上了些沉重且酸楚的情愫，他觉得自己和希尔凡染上了同样的病，否则他为什么总想把情歌唱出声？  
”是的，很好看。“  
他只能这样回答，要不然呢？称赞一条鱼竟然是这样凄清的甜蜜。  
  
在日程表上的鱼类食材栏后面打上勾，帝弥托利建议贝雷特先去找那位“梅尔塞德斯”询问食谱，再由自己去温室采摘那种果子。贝雷特答应了他的建议，他们两人敲墙了她房间的门。  
“梅尔塞德斯，你在吗？我有些事情想请教你。”  
帝弥托利的心提到了嗓子，他听到在房间中有什么东西掉落在地的声音，显然这间房间的主人有哪位这句话慌张得不得了。  
“啊，啊啊。是老师？”  
亚修下意识地回答，然后掐着嗓子，用着相当奇怪的语调说：“怎、怎么了吗？抱歉我这边出了点状况，现在不能开门。”  
那固然不是梅尔塞德斯说话的语调，也不是她的语气。如果暴露的话我就装作对此毫不知情就好了，帝弥托利自暴自弃地想。  
“你说话的声音有点奇怪，是感冒了吗？”  
他的老师没有丝毫怀疑，毕竟不是所有人都能想到那位温和的女学生会瞒着老师私自跑出房间，而呆在她房间中的是另一位看起来胆子不大的男孩。  
“啊，对。是这样没错。今天我有一点感冒。”  
然后，“她”还咳了两声。  
“抱歉在你生病休息时打搅你，但我有些事要问——如果你不方便的话，我也可以去问亚修和杜笃。”  
“诶？问我——不，是问我吧。请您问吧，我没有关系的。”  
然后那两个人就那道菜的话题讨论了起来。然而帝弥托利几乎可以确定亚修没听过那道菜，从他口中磕磕巴巴说出的做法让贝雷特接连皱眉，但那位老师还是珍而重之地记在了本子上。  
那之后，他的老师说：“这真是道相当复杂的菜。不过这样做出来的菜——真的会好吃吗？”  
  
女神庇佑，菲利克斯总算在适当的时机把果子买了回来。他的青梅竹马黑着脸把装满果子的筐塞到帝弥托利怀中。他的嘴巴张开发出了一个音节，帝弥托利觉得他想要向自己询问什么事，但菲利克斯没有继续说出半个字，而是转身跑出了温室。他可能会去训练室，也可能听话地回到自己的房间。不过现在在外面乱跑很有可能偶遇贝雷特老师然后再被关上三天禁闭，虽然感觉有点可怜，不过帝弥托利可没有空去把他抓回来叮嘱这些。  
“那么温室这里就拜托给你了，我去把食材交给老师。”  
向杜笃打完招呼，帝弥托利再次回到了厨房。可不管是贝雷特还是芙莲都不在那里，就在他打算向厨房里的女士们询问时，芙莲踏着轻快的脚步跑了回来。然后对着帝弥托利说：  
“老师被哥哥大人请去会议室了——说是要了解一下修道院内出现的熊？修道院内会有熊吗？这可真是有趣。其他的事我不太清楚啦，不过老师把这份菜谱给我了，并且拜托我请杜笃使用这些食材将这道菜做出来。因为那场会议可能会持续很长时间，老师说他很遗憾不能亲自来煮。”  
帝弥托利面露难色：“杜笃需要在温室中工作，或许我们可以去问亚修？”  
芙莲摇了摇头：“啊，你还不知道吗。亚修在被关禁闭的时候私自出门被抓到啦。贝雷特老师是在一楼宿舍看见了他。亚修好可怜，老师在询问他为什么私自出门——还是从女生的房间中走出时，他看起来真的很想解释清楚。但是他没有，还一边哭一边说：‘法嘉斯的骑士不会背叛约定。’”  
帝弥托利在心中哀悼着：亚修，你的牺牲是有意义的……大概吧。不过没想到第一个被抓的是亚修而不是菲利克斯，估计那男孩真的很想从女生的房间中逃出来，以至于忘记侦查屋外的环境了。  
芙莲继续说道——帝弥托利总感觉那个女孩在偷偷地笑：“亚修还喊着：‘我会因为这件事做不成骑士了。’，‘我讨厌希尔凡’这样的话。”  
“他不会因此做不成骑士的。如果真的会那样，就让他去边境的戈迪耶家抗议吧。我一定会声援他。”  
“可这该怎么办才好呢？大家都走不开，梅尔塞德斯小姐也不在大修道院——啊，要不然由我来做吧？”  
在那瞬间，芙莲的眼中绽放出了奇异的光芒。  
“我从小就在这里的厨房帮忙做事啦，而且我妈妈很擅长做鱼，她也教了我很多。应该是没问题啦。”  
帝弥托利几乎就要答应那女孩的请求了，可他及时想起了在大修道院流传已久的某个传言：“可我听西提斯大人说过，芙莲你并不……”  
看着面前的绿发女孩骤变的脸色，帝弥托利把后面的“擅长做菜”吞了回去。  
芙莲微笑着回应道：“那是很久之前的事了。而且，现在不是还有帝弥托利你会帮我吗？”  
被点到名字的帝弥托利苦笑道：“我会做我力所能及的，调味就全交给你了。”  
  
帝弥托利可以对女神发誓，他的味觉并没有恢复正常——就在半分钟前，他所喝的那杯茶仍是无味的。但现在，他的确尝出了这道菜的辛辣口味。  
一旁的芙莲眼睛闪着光，用着相当期待的语气询问他：“味道怎么样？”  
那之后有片刻的沉默。帝弥托利失去味觉已经有四年了，对于一位十七岁的少年来说，那算是相当长的一段时间。身为法嘉斯神圣王国的继承人，他拥有品尝由各种珍稀食材制作而成的菜肴的资格，当然也会有不少人会用相同的语气询问着他的评价。帝弥托利明白自己不应该扫兴，他锻炼出了在不说谎的情况下，从善如流地夸赞那些没有味道的菜的能力。  
可他居然尝出了这道菜的味道，这令那些约定俗成的、早就在心中被准备得当的褒义词哽在了喉中。这是为什么？这道菜的名字叫“芙朵拉终极美味”，所以它应该是很好吃的，或许正是因为它太好吃了，自己的味蕾才能与它有些许反应？还是它只是单纯的太辣了？  
“难道不和你的口味嘛？我倒是觉得味道还不错呢。”  
芙莲耷拉着脑袋，小心翼翼地说着，她显得有些沮丧。而法嘉斯的骑士绝对不会忽视任何一位难过的女士。既然芙莲说味道好，那应该没有问题。他只能这样说着，然后手忙脚乱地安慰那个女孩。只是——  
“这份好像能够让喉咙灼烧起来的刺激感，希望只是个错觉吧。”  
  
之后，帝弥托利收到了杜笃递来的消息：那些女孩们回来了，现在正在门厅。帝弥托利需要收回她们的门禁然后把它放到老师房间里——就像它从没离开过那里一样。  
“回房间换件衣服，然后到食堂集合。老师在召集我们。”  
帝弥托利不得不对那些女孩们用了命令式，因为他的时间实在有些紧张。  
“还有，梅尔塞德斯，你现在感冒了——现在先不要问为什么，我会慢慢跟你解释的。雅妮特，你手上拿的是什么？”  
橘发的女孩抬起手，向他展示着手上的东西：“是‘芙朵拉终极美味’！我们打算也给大家尝尝，可是钱不够，就只能多买出来一份。”  
就是这个！成功渡过今晚的关键道具！  
帝弥托利顺势将那份菜接了过来，然后催促道：“快些行动吧，我们需要让老师看不出来你们有离开过房间。”  
  
食堂。  
青狮学级再次占领了一张长桌，但于昨晚不同的是，那张长桌的上首不仅坐了青狮的级长帝弥托利，还有他们的教师贝雷特。  
所有人的面前被放上了一道菜，还有搭配的面包和汤。  
“怎么了，老师？突然想要邀请我们吃饭。”  
希尔凡用勺子搅动那道菜，然后顺手把勺子送到了嘴中。  
“噗呜呜呜！”  
帝弥托利眼疾手快地捂住了坐在他身边的希尔凡的嘴，然后替他的老师回答道：“这道菜就是那道——‘芙朵拉终极美味’，贝雷特老师不愿让大家因为被关禁闭而错过这道菜，才去亲自收集食材并且拜托杜笃煮给我们大家吃。”  
杜笃沉默地点了点头。坐在他旁边的亚修还在抹着眼泪：“老师，我不是，我没有啊。”  
贝雷特发话了：“关于昨天的事，我想向你们道歉。我——之前一直生活在佣兵团中，在明白怎样与别人建立起联系之前，先学到的是怎么用尽手段保住自己的性命。我不习惯，也不敢习惯在战斗时有人站在我身前。我可能将那种焦虑感与不安误认作了愤怒加诸在了你们身上，并且为此做出了惩罚。这是我的错。”  
他们的教师低头致歉，大家纷纷动容。帝弥托利连忙回应道：“不，这是我们的错才对。我们触犯了校规，理应受到惩罚。”  
希尔凡在生死线上勉强挣扎着：“我们，咳、咳咳，是不会责怪老师的。可、可是这道菜……”  
贝雷特尝了一口摆在他面前的菜肴，微酸的肉汁在那一瞬漫延在他的嘴中。  
“味道相当不错，所以才会被称作‘芙朵拉终极美味’吗。”  
那是当然的啦。只有贝雷特面前摆的菜是雅妮特她们从餐馆带回来的，而他们吃的都是芙莲所做——味道稍稍有那么点偏差的，那道芙朵拉终极美味。  
雅妮特一边哭一边往嘴里塞着那道菜里的肉：“我知道错了，我真的知道错啦。这都是我应受的惩罚！我知道的！呜……”  
贝雷特有些不知所措：“也不用哭成这样……知道错就好。大家的禁闭也就此解除吧。梅尔塞德斯不吃吗？”  
被叫到名字的女孩得体地笑着，然后露出了稍稍难过的表情。她用手捂着嘴，然后用着沙哑的声音说道：“老师不记得了？我患了感冒，现在没什么胃口呢。”  
“啊，抱歉勉强你过来这里。如果不舒服的话要不要先回房？”  
“不。这是全学级的活动，我怎么能缺席？”梅尔塞德斯摇了摇头，然后笑着回答了她的老师，“就算不能享用这道菜，能看着大家吃得那么开心，我就已经很满足了。”  
贝雷特点点头，他知道梅尔塞德斯一直是那么的善解人意。  
英古莉特斥责着他的青梅竹马：“菲利克斯，你至少给我吃下去一口。”她小声补充道，“也没那么难吃，无论如何都是肉，试着封闭味觉，趁着舌头不注意的时候闭眼吞下去就可以了。你不是喜欢吃辣的东西吗？”  
菲利克斯本来专心地进攻着桌子上的面包和汤，他在训练室呆了一天还被派去西区跑腿，他实在需要补充能量。英古莉特的话让他动作僵硬地去用勺子碰了碰那道菜，然后，就在那里，发出了金属撞击的声音。  
菲利克斯：“？”  
他将那块迷之物体舀了出来，等到那上面的汤汁慢慢滴下，才看出了它的本来面目。  
菲利克斯：“……水果刀？”  
准确的说，是被什么人掰断的，只剩下刀尖部分的水果刀。  
帝弥托利：“怪不得我在整理厨具时找不到另一半的刀了。”  
菲利克斯几乎想要站起来把勺子甩到桌子上以示愤怒，但帝弥托利能够安抚住他：“想想那把剑！熬过今晚你就得到它了。”  
这很有效。菲利克斯仍然正坐在自己的椅子上，他甚至忍耐着愤怒（和恐惧），吃了一口那道芙莲做的菜。  
很好。继续保持这个状态，如果不再出现意外的话，青狮学级绝对能挺过这关。  
在餐桌上，帝弥托利拼尽全力地去寻找话题分散着贝雷特的注意力。杜笃和希尔凡也明白这位王子殿下的策略，希尔凡一边与他的老师聊天一边做着夸张的动作转移他的视线，而杜笃则用他的身体稍稍偏过挡住了后面的雅妮特和梅尔塞德斯。那两人正在用火魔法慢慢地烧净大家盘子中的肉块。  
这作战本来会成功的，如果库罗德没有在那时出现的话——  
“哟，难得看到你们在这里聚餐。那道菜看起来很好吃啊，能不能分我一点？”  
帝弥托利当然尽力阻止了，可那位金鹿级长好像误解了他的意思：“别担心，我会自带勺子的——等等，这味道？咳、咳咳咳。你……”  
他做出一脸惊恐的表情，大声宣布道：“帝弥托利，你绝对被人下毒了！”  
闭嘴吧。  
可无论帝弥托利在心中怎样呐喊，都不能阻止贝雷特听到那句话。他的老师尝了一口帝弥托利盘子中的菜，然后黑着脸问道：“这究竟是怎么回事？”  
  
那之后，青狮学级全员，因为私自出门，浪费食材，欺骗教师而获得了禁闭延长三天的惩罚。  
  



End file.
